


She Definitely Activates His Particle Barrier

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut, Vixen Pidge, and a bellybutton piercing, pidge has a tattoo, pidge has long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: Pidge is a Certified Hot™ late bloomer. And now guys won’t stop looking at her. And Lance gets jealous. And it all devolves from there.





	She Definitely Activates His Particle Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> this title is so fucking stupid lmaoooo but whatever. we need more smut in the plance tag
> 
> i've never written smut from lance’s perspective. much harder than i expected, but here ya go ^^;

Lance doesn’t consider himself a particularly perverted guy. Slightly flirtatious like Rachel? Yes. A womaniser like Marco? Moreso in the past. And yeah, maybe he enjoys the look of female bodies of all kind (he’s a young adult male at his prime. Sue him), but he draws the line at being uncomfortably gross or making any girls truly nervous.

But he swears Pidge has turned him into a pervert.

Pidge, who is dancing on a bar table surrounded by a bunch of other Galaxy Garrison guys who all seem to want a taste of her. Pidge, who is barely wearing anything concealing despite it being nearly freezing temps outside. Pidge, who has her shiny new sexy tramp stamp—her words, not his—and bellybutton piercing on full display and he can’t help but be drawn to the sight of her bare, toned midriff and the glittering stone attached to her bellybutton. She’s not even wearing a bra, for fuck’s sake, and she may not have the most ample chest, but he’d _definitely_ seen her nipples through her top when they’d piled into Hunk’s car to go out that evening. The cold air outside had hardened them and she’d caught him staring at her chest and the dirty little smirk she’d given him was just enough to give him the permanent half-erection that he’d been suffering from all night.

Lance groans and chugs part of his rum and coke with a wince, willing himself to push out thoughts of her stripping out of her top and skirt and straddling his face. Or bending over her desk while he fucks her from behind. Or riding him, tits out and bouncing. Anything really. He just wants to bury himself inside her tight heat. He can’t stop his mind from wandering to thoughts of snatching her up and having a quickie in one of the bathroom stalls.

Belatedly, he realises he’s just as bad as the other people ogling her and most likely harbouring similar fantasies of what they wanted to do with her. But he really can’t help it.

Who would have thought that the miniscule, gangly girl he met four years ago and saved the universe with would go wild and turn into this goddamn vixen who could throw his mind permanently into the gutter?

“Pidge really knows how to move…” Hunk mutters in awe, taking an absentminded sip of his cider. “She’s pretty hot when she dances.”

“Late bloomer curse,” Keith snarks beside Lance, nursing his own beer with a smirk as he watches Pidge start swivelling her hips and dropping it like it’s hot to the pounding bass of the nightclub. Every time she dips low Lance catches a glimpse of creamy skin high on her upper thigh and wonders briefly if she’s even wearing underwear. “People can’t help that she looks like sex on two legs now. I’ve been through it. I would know.”

Lance cuts him a sharp glare. “Don’t talk about her like that.”

She has no idea of the intense effect she has on other people and is dancing with reckless abandon and they’re eating it up. He knows more than one of these people will try to approach her when she has had enough of dancing, and that bothers him more than he would like to admit. Lance had been attracted to her well before she had her "woman change" but now everyone seemed to have caught on to how hot and cool and beautiful and sexy and fun she was, and she'd been getting a ton more attention recently.

“He’s right though,” Hunk agrees sagely. “I mean, Pidge got really hot and we didn’t even notice it. She’s probably gotten lots of offers. I wonder if she’s already hooked up with people at school too.”

It’s something Lance has wondered about too. He’d seen her flirt seriously with other people around the time his crush on Allura had started dwindling. He knew Pidge wasn’t promiscuous like that, but hell. No one expected her to suddenly go wild when she’d hit eighteen. The tattoo and bellybutton ring had only been the start of it.

“Kinda sad, huh. There’s nothing we can do about it either. If she wants to have a one-night stand, she’s probably going to,” Keith continues, shrugging his shoulders and making a face like it’s a pity.

Hunk agrees with a grave nod. “From the looks of things, there are some pretty eager guys here. I wouldn’t be surprised if she takes one to her bed.”

“Like hell she will.”

With those growled words, Lance narrows his eyes, downs the rest of his drink, and then marches through the crowd to get to Pidge.

Back at the table, Hunk and Keith give each other knowing smirks, clinking the rim of their beers together.

 

…

 

Lance wonders if Pidge takes some sort of sick pleasure in watching him squirm because as he approaches her, she catches his eye and full on _smirks_. Like she’s garnering enjoyment from this. She knows exactly what she’s doing.

“I think you’re done dancing,” Lance says calmly, staring up at her as she crouches so her face is close to his and her hair forms a slight curtain around them. She smells like that passion fruit cocktail she’d downed earlier and it mingles with her perfume and Lance can’t help the twinge of arousal that passes through him.

“And I think you should go suck a dick, Lance~” she says sweetly, a challenge in her eyes like she’s daring him to make his next move.

So he scoops her up from the table, much to the disappointed and annoyed groans of the people watching, and hauls her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Pidge only laughs and grasps the back of his shirt to hold her balance as he heads out of the club. Keith and Hunk are by their table laughing their asses off and also clearly finding this whole situation funny—it’s really not—but he flips them off with his free hand and doesn’t stop walking until they’re back outside in the cool night air beside Hunk’s car. Only then does he set her on the ground.

“Ooh, I love it when you get rough with me.” Pidge bites her lower lip playfully, her amber eyes half-lidded and dancing as she stares up at him.

Lance scoffs and runs an exasperated hand through his hair. “So you’re trying to seduce other people now, is that it?”

Her expression sobers the slightest, and she shrugs one shoulder, looking a little vexed. “Well, you needed to be punished so…”

“You mean to tell me you did all of this over our stupid argument?!”

It annoyed him. And made him so hot for her, he could die. Why was she like this?

And why could he not get the image of her mouth wrapped around his cock, gorgeous big eyes looking up at him out of his head. Fuck. He had never known he could end up this hard when he hadn’t even touched his girlfriend yet.

(Sort of? They’re exclusively sleeping together, at the very least, but they haven’t exactly defined the relationship yet).

“It was actually Rizavi’s idea. I guess she figured out the key to dealing with stubborn McClain children.” Pidge smiles, and it come across as a little devious.

“Are you fucking shitting me right now?” Lance cannot believe Pidge would go to such lengths just to fuck with him like that. She was truly dangerous when she wanted to be. “I’ve been half-hard all night because you showed up wearing _that—_ You won't even let me— _fuck_ , I can’t take this anymore. You win!”

“ _I win_?” Pidge raises a coy brow and pulls him close to her by the beltloops of his jeans, rising up on her tiptoes and just barely grazing her lips on his. “You forgetting something, Lance?”

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, knowing he’s never going to live this one down. “You’re the master video game player, best at all video games in the entire world.”

“ _And_?” she prods, brushing her knuckles against his crotch and it takes him a few seconds to focus back on her instead of on the pleasure that spikes up his back.

“And it doesn’t matter what we play because you’ll always be better than me and… I’m a fuckrag.” He drops his hands to hold her waist as he rolls his eyes. She’s the most annoying person ever when it comes to gaming, but it’s part of the reason he couldn’t help but fall for her and he considers himself lucky that he’s the one she chose as her player two. “Punishment over?”

“God yes…” Pidge says breathily, hopping up in his arms when he pulls her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.  

She wastes no time in claiming his mouth eagerly, igniting a flame inside of him as their mouths move together. A familiar hunger—and need—surges inside of him from her filthy kiss and he can’t help but groan as she sucks on his tongue. Her hands slide between them to fumble with his belt buckle and the zipper of his jeans. Before he knows it, she shoves down his boxers and tugs him out and the heat from her hand on his cock has him shivering in anticipation. He holds her steady under her thighs and pins her against the side of Hunk’s car and when his erection makes contact with the tantalising heat of her hot, wet core, his brain shuts down.

He’d been right about her not wearing underwear.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Lance growls against her lips, revelling in Pidge’s sharp little gasps as he grinds slowly against the slippery softness of her folds. She’s soaking his dick, and he’s barely even touched her at this point. “Is this all because of me?”

“Do you know how hot it is to see you watching me dance and looking at me like you want to fuck me until I can’t walk?” she pants.

He groans again as she desperately rolls her hips against him.

“Lance, please…” she whines softly. “I need you in me. _Now_.”

Lance nips at her lips before trailing wet kisses across her jaw and down her throat, loving the way she squirms in anticipation as he sucks on a sensitive point on her neck. Pidge jerks him forward so he’s pressed flush against her, he hikes her skirt up further and slides his hands to her ass as she guides him to her entrance.

And then he’s sinking into her, imbedding himself inside her slick, velvety heat.

They both let out strangled moans, Pidge making some unintelligible noise from the surge of heat. Lance’s mind short-circuits and he wonders how the fuck he’d been able to survive a whole week without feeling her fantastic warmth around him. Vaguely, he registers that they’re only semi hidden in a parking lot and anyone could round the corner and see them—and that they forgot a condom—but Pidge is extremely tight, squeezing him like a vice, and when she arches her hips desperately forward, all thoughts fly out of his mind.

He rocks in her, hard and fast, and Pidge throws her head back in sheer euphoria, letting out sharp little pants and gasps and trembling breaths as he moves in her. He grows lost in the stifling heat between their bodies sliding together, the way she pulses around him, her inner walls fluttering erratically. Lance considers himself an extremely lucky guy because he’s certain that he’s reached nirvana and that heaven is in between Pidge’s legs.

“Were you jealous?” she rasps, one hand clawing into his shirt as she arches her hips to meet his thrusts. “Of the other guys?”

“ _Yes_.” He hisses, his breathing uneven, snapping his hips up harder and loving the way Pidge chews on her lower lip, trying and failing to keep from making noises when he claws a hand through her hair and pulls. She might be in control most of the time, but Lance knows all the ways to possess her body and he loves that he’s the only one who can turn her into a needy, quivering mess. “You get off on that kind of shit, don’t you?”

Her answering breathy whimper is all the proof he needs. Lance hooks a forearm under one of her legs to raise it higher, shifting his hips to hit another angle. She cries out and clenches and shudders around him, draping her arms around his shoulders as he plunges deeply inside her. It’s invigorating and wild and almost too much for him, and he can feel himself hurtling closer and closer as the pressure in his groin builds and builds.

Pidge is flustered, her cheeks red, her eyes shut tight and brows furrowed in concentration as she struggles to catch her breath, lost in their cloud of frenzied lust. And damn if she’s never looked more beautiful to him than at that moment. Lance doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out and digs his fingers into her thighs as he drives deep in her.

“ _Katie_ …” Lance tries to hold out, though she’s tightening around his cock, contracting, making it hard for him to keep up his pace. He’s so close. “I’m gonna—”

“Just come inside me, _Sharpshooter_ ,” she gasps raggedly and he very nearly shoots his load right then and there.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

It’s singlehandedly the sexiest thing he has ever heard come out of her mouth.

He swallows her moans in a sloppy, vulgar kiss, barely able to register the incoherent mess of _Oh God_ and _fuck_ _yes_ and _just like that_ that she’s mewling into his mouth. Lance grows lost in the sharpening, building pressure—the way she’s _sucking him in_ —the mind-numbing pleasure of her quivering, tight, hot, wet cavern, the slapping of his skin against hers. Their steady rhythm falters as each frantic thrust brings them that much closer to the explosive release they so desperately want, and Lance grunts from the effort, shutting his eyes tight to try to hold his climax as long as he can.

He reaches between them, rutting jerkily, and drags his hand to her folds to rub slow circles around her clit. Pidge near melts in his arms, air rushing in and out haltingly as he puts more pressure on her sensitive spot. Her legs shake from the overstimulation, and she gasps his name out brokenly. It sounds like sweet, _sweet_ music to his ears. When he presses directly on her clit, her breath hitches sharply and she curls forward, crying out against his throat, her nails biting into his shoulders as she finally lets go. The pulsing wave of heat and wetness from her walls tightening abruptly around him brings him right over the edge, and Lance near bruises her skin as buries himself as deep as he can go as he finally lets his release wreck him and surge through his body.

 _Fire_ lights up every ounce of his body as his mind goes blank.

He empties himself inside her with a low, ragged groan, while lightning shoots up and down his back at the sheer ecstasy of his jarring climax in her all-encompassing warmth. She’s milking him for all he’s worth, clenching and twitching around him, and it takes all of his strength to fight to keep them upright as his legs shake.

He sucks in shallow inhales, struggling to bring himself back down to Earth. Her breaths are warm and erratic against his neck and he gently strokes her through the wave of her climax. Pidge lets out a soft, breathless laugh and grins up at him through hazy, half-lidded eyes. And it nearly gets him hard all over again seeing her kiss swollen lips and her dishevelled hair and the red flush on her face. He's responsible for that, and a feeling of pride swells up in him as he catches her lips in a lazy kiss. She moans weakly into his mouth, still hypersensitive and coming down from her high.

Lance exhales slowly, lightly grinding into her a few times before he finally slows and stops. “God… I can’t get enough of you.”

Pidge hums contentedly and shifts her arms so her fingers can play with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I missed you, Lance.”

He presses his forehead against hers with a smile. “I missed you too, baby.”

“Urgh, you’re amazing…” She sighs happily, her breathing finally calmed down. “If you’re good for the rest of the week, I’ll striptease just for you.”

"I’ll be good for the rest of the year if you’re serious about that, _hermosa_." Nothing would be more of a turn on than a private party of being tied to a chair watching her slowly take her clothes off. Just for him. For his eyes only.

Her response is a cute, dazed little smile, and she nuzzles into his neck with a soft, satisfied sigh. They remain in that position for a few seconds, Lance rocking her a bit until the sound of some drunk individuals laughing as they approach the parking lot reaches their ears. Reluctantly, she unlatches herself from him and he pulls out to set her on the ground, almost instantly missing the warmth. He tucks himself back into his boxers and zips up his jeans while Pidge rearranges her short skirt, cringing a bit when a trickle of their juices trails down her thigh. Lance’s eyes drag down to the sexy glittering stone on her bellybutton, and he feels his cock stir. She's way too fucking hot for her own good, especially when looking all rumpled and sex-satisfied because of him.

“You should probably go to the bathroom and clean up,” he says in a measured tone, slipping his hands in his pockets to keep himself from pinning her against the car to fuck her again.

She gives him a pointed look, clearly noticing the desire in his eyes, and Lance can’t help his smirk when it makes her blush. “Only as long as you help me.”

Lance cracks a grin, and Pidge can’t help her answering smile.

“C’mon. It’s no fun dancing in a club without your hands on me.”

She jumps up and presses a quick kiss to his lips before grabbing his arm to head back inside. Lance stares at her tattoo as she guides them back to the doors and can’t help his soft smile. The attention Pidge’s hotness gets from guys will always make him jealous, he knows, but at least the only one she wants touching her is him.

He really is a lucky guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge’s tattoo is of a sunset btw


End file.
